Trouble
by BS123
Summary: James is the new guy at school. When he sees Logan for the first time he takes an interest in him as does Logan towards him. What Logan doesn't know is that James isn't who he seems to be and James will change his life forever. Jagan story with a bit of Kenlos. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! New story hope you enjoy it I will try to update this often but I do get lazy I'm sorry. Please don't abandon this story tho it starts off slow but gets better. This is a JAGAN story. Some Kenlos but not really. It does contain drug use, partying, and crime. You've been warned. This story is much darker than anything I've written so go easy on me. Anyways hope you like it! :D**

''Come on Logan you never do anything fun. All you do is go to school, go home do your homework, eat, sleep and start over.'' Carlos told Logan who was sitting on the couch with a book in his hands that he hadn't put down that whole week. ''Let's go out and have a good time we could go to the movies or the beach whatever you want to do.'' The Latino was more outgoing then Logan. Carlos was more of a careless person who liked to have a good time while Logan was calm and the good one.

''No, Carlos we have finals this week so I have to finish reading the book Mr. Johnson left for homework. You should probably get to studying as well you could use a bump in your grades dude.'' Logan responded.

Carlos rolled his eyes and took the book out of his best friends hands and threw it on the other couch.

''Dude!'' Logan said.

''We're going to have fun whether you want to or not. Besides you can't live your entire life reading and studying a little fresh air will do you good.'' Carlos told the dark haired boy.

Logan thought for a minute and sighed. He had been studying all day and when it came to arguing with Carlos you would never win so he knew there was no point in changing the Latinos mind. ''I guess I could use a break.'' He said.

''Awesome!'' Carlos said happily and grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him towards the door. Logan barely had enough time to grab his keys of the kitchen island.

...

They drove to the mall to grab a bite to eat. Once they were finished with their food they decided to walk around the mall drinking their smoothies and have a look around to pass the time. They were looking at some clothes through the glass outside one of the stores when Carlos heard a familiar voice.

Heading their way was Kendall Knight the green eyed blond who was one of the popular bad boys from school and one of the hottest, he's a bit of a flirt. Carlos had a huge crush on him since middle school but never had the guts to admit it. He thought the green eyed boy was gorgeous from head to toe. Right along Kendall was the new guy and Kendall's best friend James Diamond who had just transferred into their school Carlos had seen him with the blond but didn't pay much attention to the taller male all his attention was on the blond.

''Oh my god Logan here comes Kendall how do I look?!'' Carlos asked.

''Ok breathe Carlos relax you look good.'' Logan laughed. He thought it was funny how nervous the Latino got when Kendall was around. The two males turned around and Logan's breath was taken away when he spotted the guy walking next to Kendall. Logan observed the taller male and thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen everything from his sexy hair, his beautiful eyes, his lips, and toned body. He was simply a god to Logan.

When the two taller boys came close to the two love struck boys Carlos wanted Kendall to notice him. ''Hey Kendall'' He said. The blond turned his head and simply replied ''Hey'' with a wink. Logan who couldn't take his eyes of James stood there as James smiled at him as they walked past.

_'He has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen' _Logan thought.

Once they turned the corner and where out of sight Logan started breathing normally again. ''He's so amazing'' Carlos said.

''Carlos who was that walking with Kendall?'' Logan asked.

''That's James Diamond he's good friends with Kendall he just transferred why?'' Carlos asked.

''N-nothing just curiosity.'' Logan responded.

''Hmm.''

''What?'' Logan asked.

''You like him!'' The Latino practically yelled.

''Shh! I do not.'' Logan said.

''Dude you were practically drooling over him.'' Carlos said.

''I was drooling? What about you? You couldn't take your eyes off Kendall how would you know?'' Logan responded.

Carlos chuckled. ''Whatever you say''

They two boys decided to go back home and hang out there.

...

''So that Logan guy is pretty hot'' James said.

''You like him?'' Kendall asked with a 'are you serious?' face.

''Yea i'd fuck him'' James responded with a smirk.

''Got something in mind?'' Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

''Yea wanna help?'' James asked.

''Ok what are we doing?'' The blond asked.

''We're gonna throw a party and you're gonna invite Carlos and make sure he brings Logan along.'' James explained.

''Mmm I don't know Logan isn't really into that shit he'll probably not wanna go.'' Kendall responded.

''I know that's why look if Carlos brings Logan, Logan will freak out being in our environment that's a fact so I need you to flirt with Carlos and get him to leave Logan alone so I can go and ''comfort'' him and win him over and maybe I can change him.'' James finished explaining.

''Oh the old James charm huh?'' Kendall chuckled.

''What can I say? It never fails.'' James laughed.

**I know this first chapter sucked and it was very short ): but like I said this is just beginning ;). The other chapters will be longer I promise! So about the drugs and partying there won't be much of that probably just on the next chapter and that's it but there will be swearing and a bit of violence later on in the story. Stay tuned and review please. **

**-BS123**


	2. The Party

**2nd chapter! Enjoy! :D**

Logan and his best friend Carlos were walking down the hallway of their school as they made their way to their 4th period: Chemistry which, luckily for them, was the period they had Kendall and James.

''Try and pay attention today you're so close from getting an F for this class.'' Logan warned Carlos.

''I do pay attention the teacher just needs to explain the concepts better.'' Carlos responded.

''No you have to stop staring at Kendall that's the issue.'' Logan laughed.

Carlos sighed. Kendall and James were already in the classroom but the two other boys were too busy talking to notice. When Logan looked up and saw the two guys were heading their way he panicked and with one move he accidentally pushed his notebook of the lab table with his hand.

Before the dark haired boy could do anything James was close enough so he bent over and grabbed the green notebook and handed it back to Logan. ''I think you dropped this.'' He said with a smile.

''T-thanks.'' Logan barely responded.

''I'm James nice to meet you.'' The taller boy introduced himself with a smile.

''Logan.'' Said the dark haired boy as he took the taller guys hand and shook it.

James looked into Logan's eyes and Logan's heart started beating faster. Now Logan had to admit Carlos was right he did find James attractive and when Logan looked into James eyes he was like putty in James' hands.

''So Carlos I wanted to ask what you were doing this Saturday.'' Kendall asked the shorter boy.

''Uh, nothing I have no plans.'' Carlos hesitated. He then got smacked on his arms by Logan. Apparently Carlos had forgotten he and Logan had made plans Saturday to hang out and watch movies.

''Listen James and I are throwing a party at his vacation cabin and I wanted to know if you were down to go and have a good time.'' Kendall said with a charming smile.

''Yea sounds like a good time.'' Carlos responded.

''You'll be there too right?'' James asked facing Logan.

Logan hesitated a bit but in the end agreed. ''Yea we'll be there.'' He responded with a smile.

''See you guys then.'' Kendall said as the teacher walked into the class and saw that the two boys weren't in their seats.

''Mr. Knight and Mr. Diamond if you're not in your seats in the next five seconds I will mark you both tardy again.'' She said.

''I guess one more wouldn't hurt.'' Kendall responded as he turned to face the teacher.

''Both of you in your seats now!'' She yelled.

Kendall chuckled and they both made their way to the back of the class where their seats were.

''Dude Saturday's gonna be awesome.'' Carlos whispered to Logan.

''I don't know Carlos I'm not like you what if I look like an idiot?'' Logan asked.

''You won't. Their scene is different but you'll be ok and besides this is the first time someone I like invites me out. Please Logan?'' Carlos responded.

Logan sighed. ''Fine.'' He said with a smile.

...

Saturday finally came around and Logan and Carlos were on the road up to James' cabin.

''Are you sure we're going in the right direction?'' Logan asked.

''Yes Logan.''

They saw light in the distance and heard music playing. They followed and arrived at the scene. They parked the car nearby and walked towards the cabin. Carlos wearing a plain gray skin tight shirt and casual jeans and converse. Logan wearing a white shirt and black jeans with black vans.

They made their way inside the cabin where everyone was dancing and drinking. A lot of people whistled at the two boys along the way. Carlos smiled to be polite but Logan was staying close to Carlos and looked a little scared but tried to look calm.

''Carlos, Logan!'' Kendall called.

The two boys walked up to him. ''You guys made it!'' Kendall had to yell over the loud music.

''Yea.'' Carlos nodded and smiled.

''You guys want a drink?'' Kendall asked?

''Sure.'' Carlos responded smiling.

''You?'' Kendall asked Logan who still hiding behind Carlos.

''Um no I'm ok.'' Logan said.

''You sure? You look like you could use one.'' Kendall laughed.

Carlos gave Logan a look like saying 'Come on please' Logan let out a deep breath. ''On second thought yea.''

''Cool'' Kendall said as he mixed cranberry juice and vodka in two cups. He handed it to them and they thanked him. ''I'll be right back.'' The blond said before walking away.

Logan looked around and saw two guys sniffing cocaine and gasped quietly he turned another way and saw a girl passed out on the floor because she drank so much. Just then two guys past by and whistled and them. Logan didn't feel comfortable at all. ''Carlos I don't want to be here can we go?'' Logan asked.

''Logan relax it's fine I told you it was a little different.'' Carlos said as he drank from his cup.

''Different doesn't come close to this!'' Logan yelled.

...

Kendall made his way to the kitchen where he found James making out with a blond girl. He walked up to the two and grabbed James by the arm and dragged him away.

''Dude what the fuck?'' James asked annoyed.

''Your friend is here.'' Kendall told him.

James took a sip from the beer in his hand. ''Great now I need you to get him away from Carlos so I can come in.''

''What am I supposed to do with him?'' The blond asked.

''I don't know find a way to entertain him.'' James responded.

''Fine.'' Kendall said. ''Come on''

The two walked behind a corner where they spotted the two boys talking. ''I'll get him away but wait a bit because it'll be obvious.'' Kendall said.

''Ok'' James responded.

''Wait here'' Kendall said as he made his way over to the two boys.

Carlos poured himself another cup as Logan tried to stop him. ''Carlos relax.'' Logan warned his best friend.

''Whoa there.'' Kendall said as he approached them. He laughed. ''Carlos wanna dance?''

''Sure'' Carlos agreed with a smile. Kendall took the Latinos hand and pulled him to center of the room where everyone was grinding on each other.

''Car-'' Logan tried calling but it was too late the blond and the Latino were already grinding on the dance floor. Logan cringed seeing Carlos' ass rubbing on the blonds crotch. A drunk dude walks up to Logan. ''Hey sexy wanna dance?'' The guy asks as he winks and Logan.

''I'm ok'' Logan responded with a smile to be polite.

''Come on or we could do something better.'' The guy grabbed Logan by force and pulled him close and tried kissing him.

''Get off!'' Logan yelled as he tried pushing the guy off.

''Hey get off of him!'' James yells as he runs up to the guy and pulls him off Logan and punches him. The hit was hard enough to knock the guy out and leave him laying there unconscious.

''You ok?'' James asks.

Logan didn't respond instead he started heading to the front door to leave.

James reached out and grabbed his arm. ''Wait come here.'' He leads Logan up the stairs pushing through people drinking and smoking. Logan was scared and didn't know what to do but James was the only person he knew so he went along with him. James brings Logan into a bed room and closes the door behind them. Logan stands in front of the window and starts tearing up he sniffles and lets out a whimper.

James goes up to him and hugs him. ''Shh It's ok.''

''I don't wanna be here. I don't like it here! I wanna go home. I don't feel comfortable.'' Logan cried.

James led him to the bed and they sat down. After a while Logan calmed down.

''Sorry.'' Logan sniffled.

''It's ok your just not used to this that's all. We've all been there.'' James said softly with a smile. He wiped the tears off Logan cheeks.

''You must think I'm a total woos.'' Logan said.

''No I don't I'm just glad I got to you when I did.'' James told him.

''Oh my god I am too I don't know what I would've done. Thank you.'' Logan said.

''No need to thank me.'' James smiled.

Logan chuckled and looked up at James.

''As long as you're safe.'' James said as he leaned in to kiss Logan.

Logan leaned in as well and soon their lips met and for Logan sparks flew and he felt whole. And James felt something he didn't think he'd feel for Logan it felt weird like butterflies in his stomach. The kiss got deeper and James laid them down on the bed.

James' hands started wandering up Logan's shirt. Logan opened his eyes and pulled away and sat up.

''Sorry this is too quick.'' Logan said apologetically.

''It's ok we won't do anything you don't want to do.'' James responded.

Logan looked puzzled. ''Something wrong?'' James asked.

''Nothing it's just that...you like me?'' Logan asked.

James hesitated he didn't know exactly what he felt. ''Yea'' he said still debating. _'Stay focused James' _James thought to himself.

''Why?'' James asked.

''I don't see how someone so good looking could like someone like me.'' Logan said looking down.

'_This is it James you got him right where you want him_' ''Someone like you?'' James asked.

''You know nerdy Logan.'' Logan responded.

'_Time to bring out the James charm_' James sat up and lightly grabbed Logan's chin and turned him so they could be face to face. ''Logan don't think bad of yourself you're worth more than that.'' James leaned closer and pecked him on the lips.

Logan smiled. ''Thanks'' Logan pecked him on the lips and cleared his throat. He looked at the clock in the room. '_One AM crap_' He didn't realize time flied. ''I should go find Carlos we have to be home.

''I'll walk you guys out.'' James said.

They got up and walked downstairs and couldn't find Carlos or Kendall. They walked around and when they got to the bathroom they found found Carlos throwing up.

''Oh god.'' Logan said. He walked over to Carlos and rubbed his back. ''It's ok let it out.'' He cooed.

Once Carlos was done Logan asked James to carry the sleeping Latino to the car since Logan wasn't strong enough. Once they got to the car James placed a sleeping Carlos inside safely and closed the door.

James walked over to Logan who was shaking because it was cold. James took off his jacket he had on and put it on Logan. ''Aww thank you.'' Logan said and kissed the taller boy.

''Get home safe.'' James said.

Logan got into the car and drove off once they were out of sight Kendall walked up to James.

''Did it work?'' The blond asked.

''Yup he's all mine.'' James said.

They high fived, laughed and fist bumped and went back inside and partied the night away.

**OMG I know I'm making James and Kendall looks so so mean but it's part of the story lol. I am in no way implying this is the way they are this is just a story. Anyways wow poor Logan he's fallen right into James' trap. Stay tuned and find out what comes next. Don't forget to review! **

**-BS123**


	3. New Feelings

**Chapter 3 enjoy! ;)**

It was the end of the school day as Logan and Carlos walked down the halls of the school while Carlos kept apologizing for the incident at the party.

''I'm sorry dude but you know how I am around Kendall I can't say no to him and I had one to many but it seriously wasn't my intention to let some dude to try to take you by force.'' Carlos said.

''It's fine Carlos I'm not mad anymore can we move on?'' Logan asked with a smile.

''Ok'' Carlos responded with a smile on his face as well as they continued to walk.

''Besides it's not like it was all bad a prince in shining armor came to my defense.'' Logan told Carlos.

''Who?'' The curious Latino asked.

''James.'' Logan simply responded while he opened his locker and put a book in it.

''Woah what did I miss?'' Carlos asked.

''Let's just say we had a moment.'' Logan said as he closed the locker shut and started walking.

Before Logan could take 3 steps Carlos grabbed his arm and pulled him back. ''Uh uh now you gotta tell me.'' Carlos said smiling.

''Well when the dude tried to kiss me he came and punched him unconscious. I tried to leave but he took me upstairs-''

''Upstairs?!'' Carlos nearly yelled.

''-It's not what you think we just talked he calmed me down and...we kissed.'' Logan finished explaining.

''Oh my god dude that's awesome!'' Carlos responded.

''Yea he seems like a sweet guy but I don't know much about him I'd like to get to know him more you know?'' Logan asked.

''Yea I get you well why don't you make plans with him and you know have another make out session.'' The Latino laughed and Logan laughed with him.

As they exited the main doors of the school they saw James standing in front of his car talking to someone who to Logan looked suspiciously looking he handed James some cash then Logan saw James hand the guy something but he couldn't tell what it was.

The guy walked away and James spotted Logan and Carlos and made his way over to them. ''Hey guys!'' He greeted.

''Hey'' the two boys said in unison.

''How are you Logan?'' James asked with a charming smile.

''I'm good, you?'' Logan asked.

''I'm alright.'' James responded as they looked one would say 'lovingly' into each others eyes.

''Um hey Logan I'll see you later.'' Carlos said with a smile as he walked away. When he was behind James he decided to kid around and make kissy faces at Logan to mess with him. Logan smiled and cleared his throat before speaking.

''So uh listen I was thinking maybe if you want to if you don't have plans already maybe you want to hang out this weekend?'' Logan said feeling dumb for taking so long to get to the point.

James thought it was adorable and giggled. ''Like a date?'' He asked.

''Uh-not if you don't want it to be I mean we could just-'' Logan couldn't finish.

James smiled. ''We can catch a movie Saturday. Pick you up at seven?''

''Sounds good.'' Logan said with a smile. He didn't know what else to say so he looked down and back up. ''I should head home.'' He said.

''Alright see you Saturday?'' The taller boy asked.

''Yea'' Logan responded. He waved and started walking in the opposite direction when he turned around walked back to James and as he held his folders with one hand he put the other one on James' shoulder as he leaned in and kissed him.

Their lips separated and Logan bit his lower lip. He said ''bye'' one last time with a smile as he walked off.

James watched Logan walk away just then Kendall came up behind him.

''Well well.'' The blonde said.

''Well well what?'' James asked.

Kendall shook his head and smiled. ''You're actually starting to develop feelings for the dude huh?''

''What?! No.'' James responded.

''Dude I've known you since we were kids I know when you're lying which by the way you're not very good at.'' The blonde said.

''Whatever. Want a ride?'' James asked.

Kendall smiled. ''Sure lover boy.''

James playfully punched the green eyed boys shoulder as they made their way into James' car. On the ride to Kendall's house James couldn't stop thinking about what Kendall said. Was he starting to really develop feelings for Logan? '_No this isn't the way we planned this._' James thought. But one can never fight their feelings.

**There it is hope you liked it :). I know it was short i'm sorry I needed to update, didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. Looks like this story just took an unexpected turn huh? And looks like James is in on something that can get him in a lot of trouble. Well their's more where that came from. Stay tuned. Please review!**

**-BS123**


	4. The Date, He's Watching

**Chapter 4! Enjoy :)**

Saturday came along and Logan was in his room getting ready for his date with James and he wished he time would hurry up so that it would be 7 soon. He looked at the clock 6:30. He went over to his couch and sat, he grabbed the television remote and turned it on he skipped through channels mindlessly until he settled on the show American Horror Story: Coven. Finally something interesting. He was into the show when he heard his phone vibrate next to him. It was a text for James.

_'On my way be there in 5 min.' _It said.

Guess Logan was so into the show he lost track of time for a bit. He shut off the tv and went to his room and grabbed a sweater to put on because it was a little chilly out. He grabbed his phone and keys. His phone rang he looks and it read JAMES.

He pressed 'answer' and put it up to his ear. ''Hey'' He answered.

''I'm right outside your house'' James responded.

''Be right out'' Logan said before he hung up.

Logan walked out of his house and locked the door behind him and made his way to James' car. James sat in the car debating whether he really like Logan or not. '_Well tonight will determine if I do or not_' James thought but when he heard the door shut he was broken out of his thoughts as he watched Logan walk towards the car James went around to the passengers side and opened the car door for Logan. Logan couldn't help but smile. ''Thank you gentlemen'' He said.

''My pleasure'' James said as Logan sat in the passengers seat he made his way back to the driver side and stepped into his car.

''Ready?'' James asked with a smile.

''Yea.'' Logan responded with a nod.

''Buckle up'' James told the dark haired boy before he started the car and drove off.

Once they arrived at the movie theaters James found a parking spot and parked the car. When he turned off the car James' phone vibrated. The taller boy picked it up and read a text from Kendall.

_'Gustavo wants to see us at 10.' _

Logan saw that James looked concentrated. ''Everything ok?'' Logan asked.

''Yea everything's perfect'' James responded as they stepped out of the car and went inside.

They arrived at the line to buy the tickets. ''What do you wanna watch?'' James asked with a smile.

''Whatever you would like to watch is fine.'' Logan responded.

''You pick the movie I insist'' James smiled.

Logan looked at the options and decided on one. ''You wanna watch Carrie?'' He asked.

''Sure.'' James responded they went and bought their tickets, popcorn and refreshments and made their way into the theater and take their seats. They watched the movie for a while and James looked over at Logan and realized how beautiful he was. He loved his hair, he had beautiful brown eyes and when he looked at his lips he wanted to kiss him right then and there but he didn't want to pressure Logan. _'I do like Logan' _James thought as he smiled. This was new to James he had never really liked someone normally he would just get close to them to have sex and leave them after he got bored or they annoyed him but with Logan it was different he enjoyed his company and actually wanted to get to know him. James decided to follow his heart and saw Logan's hand was on the arm rest and put his over Logan's and slid his fingers between the dark haired boys fingers as their hands came together.

Logan blushed as he realized they were holding hands he looked over to James and they both smiled lovingly as they leaned in and their lips met and they kissed slowly. Logan's heart was beating fast and he was the happiest he had ever been. He had what he had always wanted someone to love and care for him. And James being amazingly hot was just a bonus. Their lips separated and James wrapped his arm around Logan as Logan scooted a bit to cuddle with the taller male. James didn't know how this happened but he was happy it did.

Once the movie was over they made their way out and they headed to James' car and they went inside. ''I really enjoyed the movie James'' Logan said.

''I did too, um do you have to be home already?'' James asked.

''No why?'' Logan asked.

''Well I'm having a good time and don't want the night to end yet so I was gonna ask if you were down to head over to the fair at the pier?'' James said.

''Yea sounds like fun.'' Logan smiled.

''Cool.'' James responded as he drove over to the pier.

Once they got their they rode some roller coasters and had some cotton candy. They were walking hand in hand when they came across the fair game ''High Striker'' it's the game where you have to hit it with a mallet and if you're strong enough you get a prize.

''Wanna try?'' James asked.

''No I'd rather not embarrass myself.'' Logan laughed.

James giggled. ''Come on'' He said as he took Logan over to the carnival game. ''Hold this for me?'' James asked Logan as he handed him his cotton candy. Logan took it and watched as James handed the guy 1 dollar and took the mallet in his hands. He lifted it and slammed it down on the target and the light went all the way up and the bell rang.

''Congratulations! Pick a prize any prize.'' The employee said.

''That one.'' James said as he pointed up.

The employee nodded as he set up a small ladder to be able to reach the biggest teddy bear they had. The employee grabbed it and handed it to James who thanked him for it.

James made his way over to Logan and took his own cotton candy he handed Logan earlier and threw it in a nearby trash can.

''For you.'' James said with a smile as he handed the big bear to Logan.

Logan's eyes lit up and he blushed as he received the bear in his arms. ''Awww thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me.'' Logan said as he hugged James and kissed his cheek. ''I love it'' Logan said as he let go of James and hugged the bear and smiled.

Just then James phone rang he took it out of his pocket and saw it was Kendall calling.

''Whats up?'' James answered.

''Dude where the fuck are you Gustavo wants you here now.'' Kendall demanded.

''Fine give me fifteen minutes i'll be there ok?'' James responded before hanging up.

''Unfortunately I have to go my friend called he's sick and wants me to go check on him he's like a brother to me so I gotta go.'' James explained to Logan.

''It's ok may you drop me off home?'' Logan asked.

James smiled as he grabbed Logan's waist and pulled him close and pecked his lips. ''Of course'' He responded.

Once they got to Logan's house James stopped in front of the house.

''Thank you for tonight it was amazing I enjoyed the movie and had a blast at the fair and thanks for the bear.'' Logan said as he reached into the back seat and grabbed the huge bear and pulled it up to the front seat and he accidentally hit James in the face with it.

''I'm so sorry.'' Logan apologized.

''Don't worry didn't even feel it.'' James smiled. ''Glad you liked the bear.''

''I love it I think i'm going to name it 'Jamie''' Logan said as he smiled.

James smiled as he kissed the other boy. Their lips separated due to lack of air and before let Logan go tonight he had to do something. He cleared his throat before he spoke. ''So listen I gotta ask you something before you go tonight.'' James said.

''What's that?'' Logan asked.

''Will you be my boyfriend?'' James asked with a charming smile.

Logan smiled wide. ''Yes i'd love to be your boyfriend.

James smiled and they kissed one more time. Logan stepped out of the car carrying Jamie in his arms. ''Hope your friend feels better babe'' Logan said with a smile.

''Yea me too goodnight babe'' James said as he watched Logan walk away. He didn't like lying to Logan but he has to if he wants to keep Logan safe. He turned on the car and drove off but he didn't realize another car was across the street with a man inside who observed everything and took pictures of the new boyfriends.

The man took his phone and dialed.

''Boss looks like James has a new love.'' He said as he smiled mischievously.

''_Perfect_'' Was the response on the other line. The man hung up took a picture of Logan's house and drove off at incredible speed.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter :D. Tell me what you guys think and review please :). What did James mean he has to lie to Logan to keep him safe? Who's this creepy guy stalking James? Don't worry you'll find out ;).**

**-BS123**


	5. Warnings

**Here's chapter 5. Enjoy! In this chapter there is drugs involved. You've been warned.**

James pulled up in front of a big house he parked the car and made his way to the door. The security guard gave him a nod and opened the door from him. Once James was inside the guard closed it again and put both of his arms in front of him and returned to guarding.

James walked into a room where Kendall was and a bunch of other people including their boss Gustavo Rocque. The sound of conversations and the smell of weed filled the room.

''Well look who finally decided to show up.'' Gustavo said. ''Where the fuck have you been?''

''Sorry I ran a little late.'' James said as he reached into a fridge to pull out a beer. He opened it as he took a sip of it and sat down and kicked his legs up and set them on top of a table. ''So what's so important?''

''Hawk's back.'' Kendall said.

James almost spit out the beer he was sipping but he swallowed before he spoke. ''What? I thought he was locked up.'' He asked.

''Well that son of a bitch got out and now we have to eliminate him.'' Gustavo said.

See James and Kendall knew each other since they were kids and they didn't exactly have a perfect childhood. Kendall's dad would beat him and his mom for years but once Katie (Kendall's little sister) was born his dad left them alone and with no money. They moved to a bad neighborhood where they live now and here it's survival of the fittest when it comes to gangs especially but they had no choice. Kendall had to get used to it and toughen up that's where he met James his new neighbor. They immediately clicked and became best friends.

James story is a bit different his parents were middle class and were a good family. But due to where they lived James wasn't exactly friends with good influences. And James involuntarily was involved into this and Kendall followed in James footsteps and joined Gustavo's gang. The thing with Hawk is that Gustavo and Hawk are arch enemies and have been trying to take out each others gang for years. Gustavo's gang had taken their enemies down once but now Hawk was back and had to prepare for what was to come. If there is one thing they all remember Hawk saying before being arrested was him swearing to get his revenge on them and saying he'll return.

''So what the fuck are we gonna do?'' James asked.

''At the moment nothing we will let Hawk make the move. But don't think well sit here and wait to be attacked I'm sending a couple of my guys out and spying out for Hawk and his new crew. As for you the rest of you trust no one but each other.'' Gustavo said.

...

''Dude I had the best time tonight.'' Logan said on the phone with Carlos.

''Really? What did you guys do?'' The Latino asked.

''Well we went to the movies and watched Carrie and he held my hand and we kissed again and after that he still wanted to spend more time with me and he took me to the fair on the pier and he did the sweetest thing ever!'' Logan said happily.

''Buy you a pack of corn dogs?'' Carlos asked hopeful.

''No Carlos that's just you.'' Logan laughed. ''He won a game and won me the biggest bear they had its so big and it's brown and has the cutest bow tie around his neck.'' Logan explained.

''Awww'' Carlos said.

''Yea I named it Jamie.'' Logan responded.

''Well I am so happy for you Logan you deserve to be happy.'' Carlos said.

''Thanks so anything happen with you and Kendall?'' Logan asked.

''No I don't think he likes me.'' Carlos sounded disappointed.

''Don't say that you're lovable.'' Logan said trying to cheer up his best friend.

''I know so then what the fuck isn't anything happening between us?'' Carlos asked.

''Hmm tell you what I'll make another date with James and tell him to bring Kendall and it'll be a double date. How's that sound?'' Logan asked.

''Logan you're the best.'' Carlos responded.

''I know.'' Logan laughed.

...

On Monday Carlos and Logan were at their lockers which to their luck were right next to the other when James came up from behind and covered Logan's eyes.

''Guess who?'' James asked.

''Hmm James?'' Logan giggled.

James took his hands off and Logan turned around to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss went on a little longer than expected and Kendall and Carlos started to feel a little uncomfortable. Kendall cleared his throat a little loud to separate them. They stopped and laughed.

''Sorry.'' James said smiling.

''So whats up?'' Logan said.

''Not much since schools over Kendall and I are going to hang with some friends. I'll text you later?'' James asked.

''Sure.'' Logan said before James kissed him and James and Kendall started walking away.

''Wait.'' Logan said as the two boys stopped and took a couple of steps back to Carlos and Logan.

''I wanted to ask you something. Um if you guys don't have anything to do tomorrow I was thinking we can all go out to eat or something.'' Logan proposed.

''Like a double date?'' James asked.

''Well Kendall and Carlos as friends of course is that cool?'' Logan asked looking at Kendall.

The blonde looked over at the Latino who looked at him with hopeful eyes and a smile. Kendall didn't want to feel like a complete ass so he agreed politely. ''Sure.'' Kendall said smiling.

''Awesome so see you guys tomorrow?'' Carlos said with a smile.

The two taller boys nodded and smiled and walked away.

''This is so cool.'' Carlos said.

Kendall and James had stepped out of the building and were making their way to James' car. ''A double date? Really James?'' Kendall asked.

''What dude! Carlos seems like a great guy besides it's just to have a good time.'' James said.

''If it goes bad you're dead.'' Kendall said.

''Whatever get in blondie.'' James teased.

...

The next day at night Logan and Carlos were at Logan's waiting to get picked up. ''So this is Jamie?'' Carlos asked as he laid in Logan's bed and took the huge bear in his arms.

''Yup isn't he cute?'' Logan asked.

''Yea'' Carlos said with a smile. ''Wish I could have one.''

They heard a honk.

''They're here.'' They grabbed their stuff and headed out. They stepped into James' car Logan in the front and Carlos in the back where Kendall sat as well. They said their 'hello's' and they drove off. But failed to notice someone following them in a car with the windows tinted.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down in a booth James and Logan on one side and Kendall and Carlos on the other. They placed their orders and talked as they waited.

Kendall laughed. ''So you've seriously ate a whole box of mini corn dogs?'' The blond asked smiling.

''Ate the whole thing.'' Logan responded.

''I was starving ok?'' Carlos giggled.

James and Kendall were laughing hard.

Their food arrived and they ate and enjoyed each others company.

''God i'm stuffed I can't eat anymore.'' Carlos whined.

''We still need desert.'' Kendall said smiling at the Latino.

''Some ice cream sounds good right now.'' Carlos responded smiling.

''Oh god.'' Kendall laughed.

The blonde looked over to his best friend who lifted and eyebrow and smiled. Kendall just ignored him and the waiter came with four little cups of ice cream. All boys dived in and enjoyed their frozen treats.

Kendall looked over at Carlos and giggled because he had his mouth full. He pointed and the edge of the Latinos lip signaling that he had ice cream there. Carlos looked around but couldn't find a napkin.

''I got it.'' Kendall grabbed his napkin and wiped the edge of the Latinos lip. Carlos blushed. Kendall smiled at him and they stared into each others eyes. James cleared his throat loud to snap them out of it to get Kendall back for doing the same at school. Logan smiled. The blond and the Latino laughed and continued eating their dessert.

''Well this was fun.'' James said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Logan and pecked his cheek. Logan giggled.

''I had a good time as well Carlos.'' Kendall said facing the Latino.

''Me too.'' Carlos smiled.

Logan looked at his phone and saw the time. ''It's late we should get going.'' He said.

''Ok lets go.'' James said as they made their way out.

''Can I use the restroom real quick? I'll meet you guys at the car.'' Carlos said.

''Ok.'' The three guys said as they opened the doors and walked out as Carlos made his way to the bathroom.

Once Carlos was done he washed his hands and walked out of the restaurant he stepped out of the restaurant and was about to cross the street.

''Go.'' A man said and a car started making its way down the street at high speed heading Carlos' way.

Kendall turned around and saw the car speeding towards Carlos. ''Carlos watch out!'' The blonde yelled. The Latino was halfway across the street and the car was coming quick when he saw it coming he barely had time to react. Luckily Kendall ran for it and pushed Carlos out of the way in time they both landed on their side on the sidewalk. Kendall barely saved the Latinos life. The car came to a stop and made a quick U-Turn it headed back for them but couldn't hit them and glove covered hand threw a paper out the window when passing them and soon the vehicle was out of sight into the night.

''Carlos are you ok?'' Kendall asked worriedly.

''Yea I-I think so oh my god what just happened?'' Carlos asked in panic.

The blonde held on to Carlos and picked him up off the ground. James and Logan ran towards them.

''Holy shit are you guys alright?!'' James asked.

''Yea we're fine but Carlos is still in shock.'' Kendall said.

''Carlos buddy it's ok you're ok don't worry.'' Logan assured Carlos while he embraced his best friend in his arms.

''I was so scared Logie.'' Carlos said.

''Shhh.'' Logan said as they walked towards the car and both went into the backseat.

''Dude what the fuck.'' Kendall said.

James the noticed the paper on the floor and bent over to pick it up. It was folded in half so he opened it. It had a picture of a hawk and it read ''**LEAVE NOW OR YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES SHALL DIE! -HAWK**.'' James and Kendall looked at each other with worried and angry eyes.

''He's watching us isn't he?'' James asked.

''Yes.'' Kendall responded.

They got into the car and drove off.

**This just got intense! This is the second chapter I upload today! Hope you like it so far. Tell me what you think in a review. Much appreciated. Poor Carlos :/. So some of you might be happy to know that even though I said this would be a Jagan story I have decided to also make it Kenlos thought it would be more exciting. Who's ready for chapter 6? ;)**

**-BS123**


	6. Can't stay away, Weakest Link

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! :D**

Once Kendall and James dropped off Carlos at Logan's and calmed Carlos down they rushed back to their gangs headquarters. They were let in and Kendall came in and threw a chair across the room in rage.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?!'' Gustavo yelled.

''Fucking Hawk that's what's wrong!'' Kendall responded.

''What happened?'' Gustavo asked as he stood up quickly.

''We were out eating with our friends Logan and Carlos and two of his stupid workers tried to run over Carlos.'' James explained.

''How do you know it was Hawk and not some drunk reckless driver?'' Gustavo questioned.

Kendall pulled the note that one of the workers threw out the window and threw it at Gustavo. ''This enough evidence for you?!'' Kendall asked.

Gustavo's face turned red as he crumbled the paper in his hands and punched the table. ''Song of a bitch! Ok for now you guys need to stay away from these guys it's dangerous and the last thing we need is someone innocent getting hurt.''

''What?! But Logan and I just got together.'' James said.

''I'm sorry James but you know the rules the less people involved the better I don't want this to end up in a bloody massacre.'' Gustavo said.

James sighed. Gustavo was right they needed to keep Logan & Carlos safe he could never forgive himself if the one he loved got hurt. The thing was how was James supposed to break it to Logan?

...

James arrived to Logan's house and knocked on the door. Logan opened the door and smiled seeing who it was.

''Hey babe.'' Logan said as he kissed James.

James sighed. ''Hey'' his voice sounded shaky.

''You ok?'' Logan asked as he looked at James' eyes they looked a little red and puffy ''Have you been crying?'' Logan asked.

''Can I come in? We need to talk.'' James said.

They went in and sat on the couch. ''James what is going on?'' Logan asked a little afraid to find out.

''Um there is no easy way I can say this so i'm gonna say it straight up. We can't see each other anymore.'' James said.

Logan was taken back. ''What?! Why?''

''It's uh complicated.'' James responded.

''Did I do something wrong? What if I-'' Logan didn't get to finish because James interrupted him.

''No Logan stop it isn't you it's me.'' He said as he grabbed Logan's hand. ''Look I'm not what you think I am.'' James began explaining.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Logan asked.

''Can I be completely honest with you?'' James asked.

''Please.'' Logan said.

''Uh I'm part of a gang I have been for years now and so is Kendall but we didn't choose too and that 'accident' that happened last night wasn't an accident. See we have an enemy gang run by this guy named Hawk. We sent him off to prison once but he swore he's get his revenge and now he's back.'' James explained.

Logan was speechless.

''Please say something.'' James said.

''Umm sorry this is a lot to take in.'' Logan spoke.

''I know babe I should've told you earlier but I didn't wanna scare you away.'' James said.

''You know you might have but now even though I know this something inside me tells me to not leave you.'' Logan said.

''Logan you don't understand this guy is serious he doesn't mess around.'' James tried to convince Logan.

''I don't care I'm willing to go through whatever to be with you.'' Logan responded as he cupped James' face in his hands.

''Really?'' James asked.

''Really.'' Logan said.

They kissed passionately and separated after a bit for air.

''Ok but we have to be very discrete this guy has eyes everywhere.'' James said.

''Guess the name suits him then.'' Logan said.

''Yea...Uh I gotta go.'' James said as he stood up.

''Ok please be safe babe.'' Logan said as he opened the front door and kissed James.

''I know how to take care of myself Logan it's you I'm worried about.'' James said.

''Don't worry everything is going to be ok.'' Logan responded.

''I hope so.'' James said before turning around and walking towards his car.

...

James arrived back at headquarters and saw Kendall sitting on a chair looking down.

''You talk to Carlos?'' James asked.

''Yea he seemed pretty bummed.'' Kendall said.

''Logan too but we didn't break up we're just gonna be discrete.'' James said smiling.

''Well when I talked to Carlos he confessed his love for me and I returned those feelings.'' Kendall responded.

''Really? Thought you didn't like him.'' James smiled.

''I thought that too but after saving him I feel like I need to protect him and he made me feel something I hadn't felt in a while and yea we're dating now but it didn't feel right asking him to be my boyfriend over the phone but I promise once this blows over I will win him over and make him the happiest guy in the world.'' Kendall said.

''Wow you sound so mature and grown up right now dude what the fuck did you do to Kendall?'' James asked laughing.

''Shut up.'' Kendall laughed.

...

''So they don't wanna leave? They think I'm messing around?! Well they'll see what I am capable of. I'm going to hit them where it hurts the most. I have to start with the weakest link and then take on their strongest person. Weakest weakest hmmm.'' Hawk thought out loud as he spun a dagger with his hand.

''Yes...you...I'll start with you..'' He put a picture one of his men had taken of Kendall and Carlos on the table, took the dagger and stabbed the picture where on Carlos' side. ''Carlos Garcia.'' He said as he laughed menacingly.

He snapped his fingers at a guy across the room. ''Get me Dante in here now.'' He ordered.

''Yes sir.'' Was the guy's response as he walked out of the room.

In no longer than a minute a guy walked in he was very handsome he was tall, thin, blue eyes and brown wavy hair. ''You needed me boss?'' Dante said.

''Yes Dante I have a job for you.'' Hawk said as he took the dagger and slid the picture of the blonde and the Latino over to him.

**Well this sucks I think this chapter isn't as good. Sorry :/. But uh oh Carlos is in danger! :(. Review please :D.**

**-BS123**


	7. Dante

**Here's chapter seven! Enjoy! :D**

Logan and Carlos walked into English class and took their seats which were on opposite sides of the room because the teacher had separated them due to their excessive talking. All the students were in and in their seats but there was a guy that stood in front of the classroom talking to the teacher. The teacher pointed at the empty seat next to Carlos and the new guy nodded as he made his way over to the Latino and took the seat.

''Alright class settle down settle down. Today we will work on the project I had talked about last week.'' The teacher spoke.

The class groaned and whined. ''Yes you will all work with a partner but it shall be the person sitting next to you. Here are the instructions.'' He said as he passed out the papers once he was finished he went back up to the front and faced the class. ''I hope you will all turn in quality work and not procrastinate.'' He said as he looked at Carlos who just smiled. ''Now get to work.''

Carlos turned to face the new guy and introduced himself. He held his hand out. ''Hi I'm Carlos nice to meet you dude.''

The new guy smiled took his hand and shook it with a smile on his face. ''Pleasure, I'm Dante.''

...

Logan and Carlos were sitting at their usual lunch table. Logan sighed as he looked over at James who was with Kendall and their friends standing by the lockers.

''You know how hard it is to fight the feeling to not go over there and attack his lips right now?!'' Logan exclaimed.

''I know dude but you heard what they said we can't be seen with them.'' Carlos responded.

''Yea I know.'' Logan said as the new guy Dante walked up to them.

''Hey Carlos.'' Dante said.

''Hey what's up?'' Carlos asked. ''Oh Logan this is Dante he's new and Dante this is my best friend Logan.'' The Latino introduced them with a smile. Logan and Dante shook hands, smiled and said 'hello'.

''So listen we still need to finish the project and I was thinking we could get together sometime this week?'' Dante said.

''Yea sounds good I'll let you know.'' Carlos said.

''Cool.'' Dante responded as he walked away.

...

Three days had passed and Carlos and Logan were hanging out and Carlos' house. The heard a knock on the door.

''Dante's here to work on the project.'' Carlos said.

''I should go I need to head to Jo's house to work on ours.'' Logan said.

''Ok see you bro.'' Carlos said as he opened the door and saw Dante standing there.

''Hey Dante I was just heading out.'' Logan said.

''Oh ok I'm not interrupting am I? I can come back later.'' Dante said.

''No not at all he's going to work on his project as well.'' Carlos smiled.

''Alright see you Logan.'' Dante said.

''See ya. Bye Carlos.'' Logan said as he walked away.

''Come in.'' Carlos said as he let Dante in and closed the door shut.

''We can work in my bedroom I have all my stuff there.'' Carlos said.

''Ok.'' Dante said as he followed Carlos into the bedroom.

''Please sit.'' Carlos said pointing at the bed.

''Thanks.'' Dante responded as he took a seat.

They worked on their project until late at night until they were finally finished.

''God this took forever. I hate this shit.'' Carlos whined.

''It's not so bad look we're done.'' Dante smiled.

''If this wasn't partner work I would have failed.'' Carlos said. ''By the way you're really good at this.''

Dante laughed. ''I'm not I just wanted to finish as soon as possible.''

''Want something to drink?'' Carlos asked.

''Sure anything is fine.'' Dante responded.

''Be right back.'' The Latino said as he walked out and into the kitchen.

Moments later he was back with two glasses of orange juice he handed one to Dante.

''Thanks.'' He said as he took a sip and set the cup on the bedside table.

''So why'd you move here? Don't take it the wrong way but it's not the best neighborhood.'' Carlos said.

''Well I moved here because my parents couldn't afford the rent for the old house so we sorta had to downgrade.'' Dante said the first thing that popped into his head.

''Oh well i'm sorry.'' Carlos said.

''Don't be I feel alright I mean I already met and amazing guy.'' Dante smiled.

''Really who?'' Carlos asked clueless.

''You silly.'' Dante laughed.

Carlos giggled because he felt dumb. ''I'm not that great.''

''Yes you are and you're also really cute.'' Dante started flirting as he placed his hand on Carlos' hand.

Carlos blushed moving his hand away. ''Thanks you're very handsome.'' Carlos tried to be polite and return the compliment trying not to flirt.

''Thank you I know we barely know each other but I don't know something about you gets to me maybe it's your personality.'' Dante said.

''Thanks?'' The Latino responded without really knowing how to respond. He reached for his juice and took a sip and when he turned around back to Dante he came literally face to face with Dante. He didn't have time to say anything before Dante put his lips on the Latinos'. Carlos reacted and moved away and slapped Dante across the face.

''What the fuck?'' Carlos asked.

Dante placed his hand on his cheek and slowly rubbed the red mark Carlos had made on it. ''Sorry I couldn't control myself.'' Dante apologized.

''Sorry for reacting like that but it was the first thing I thought of. I can be impulsive like that.'' Carlos apologized.

''It's ok I'm moving too fast I should slow down.'' Dante said.

''You gotta stop completely sorry Dante but I'm not single I have a boyfriend.'' Carlos said.

''Right what was it 'Kendall'?'' Dante said.

''How'd you know that?'' Carlos questioned.

Dante couldn't say he already knew because he was supposedly new. He mentally punched himself before responding. ''Uh people at school talk you know and I seemed to hear that around.''

Carlos had nothing more to say. He crossed his arms and spoke. ''I think you need to go.''

''Right.'' Dante said as he picked up his things and started walking out with Carlos behind him. He turned to face the Latino. ''Again i'm sorry.'' Dante said as he opened the door and stepped out.

Carlos just nodded before closing the door.

''Fuck.'' Dante whispered before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing as he walked.

''Boss? Yea I have information. But their maybe a problem.'' Dante said.

''Tell me.'' Hawk said on the other side of the line.

''These two are still seeing each other also when I tried to make my move on Carlos he slapped me. There's the complication.'' Dante said.

''I'm sure you can work this one out on your own don't fail me Dante.'' Hawk said as he hung up.

**This chapter is really short sorry. But I had to update. This chapter was mainly to introduce Dante's character to the story I know I rushed his character please forgive me. But still don't know about him he might be bad turned good or just be evil. Whatever the case you shall see ;). Review please :D.**

**-BS123**


	8. First Time, Not What It Seems

**First off i'd like to thank spookje10, Marisol and the first person to review my story it just says 'Guest' so yea haha but a big thanks to WOWcow and bubzchoc for reviewing almost every chapter I've been seeing all your positive feed back :D. Love you all! 3 Well here goes chapter 8. There is a sex scene. Enjoy ;)**

There was a knock on the door. Logan wondered who it was as he got up to answer it. It was getting a little late. He opened the door and there stood a guy in a big jacket with shades on and long black hair under a hat. The man had a bouquet of roses in his hands. Logan was confused.

''Can I help you?'' Logan asked.

''Logan Mitchell?'' The man asked in a deep voice.

''Yes?'' He responded.

The man held out the roses and handed them to Logan who took them in his hands and saw there was a note inside. He took it out and read it.

_'I love you more everyday baby. This is only a little something to show how much you mean to me. -James'_

''Awww'' Logan said with a big smile. He looked back up at the man who took of the sunglasses and winked. Logan would recognize those hazel eyes anywhere. It was James.

Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around James and kissed him. They separated and Logan spoke.

''They're beautiful baby thank you. But what up with the outfit?'' Logan laughed.

''Well we can't be seen with each other so this is the best I came up with to be unrecognizable.'' James responded.

They laughed and walked into the house. James took off the outfit and Logan invited him to sit on the couch with him. The taller male walked over and sat next to his boyfriend. They picked a movie and Logan made his way to the kitchen to make some popcorn. He returned to give James the plate full of the buttery snack and returned to get two glasses of soda and sat next to James.

They were a while into the movie when James decided to be cute and started feeding Logan popcorn with his hands. Logan giggled at how adorable his boyfriend was. Logan leaned up and kissed James passionately. The kiss deepened and their tongues soon fought for dominance. James won. Logan laid down on the couch and James crawled on top of him. Their hands started wandering all over each other.

Logan's hands made their way from the top of James back down to his butt as Logan squeezed both cheeks with his hands. James let out a moan as he started to lift Logan's shirt over his head and started to kiss the shorter boys neck as he made his way down his collar bone to Logan's nipples he licked one of the sensitive buds and played with the other one with his hand. James loved the way Logan moaned and grinded their crotches together.

James made his way down Logan's stomach and unbuttoned his pants once he they were unbuttoned he took of Logan's shoes, socks and pants and threw them on the floor. He looked at Logan laying there completely naked with his hardened member. This turned on James more and he too removed all his clothing before climbing between his boyfriends legs and straddling him.

James brought three fingers up to Logan's lips. ''Suck'' James said as Logan took the fingers in his mouth and sucked and licked. Once James felt they were ready he took the out and brought them down to Logan's entrance. He teased Logan before sticking one into him. Logan hissed at the pain but soon moaned in pleasure. James added the other two fingers as he kissed Logan passionately as Logan started fucking himself with James' fingers.

Once Logan was ready James changed their position to one where he could penetrate Logan easily. He inserted his penis in slowly so Logan could adjust. Logan took a minute to get used to it but soon was ready. ''Move'' Logan said.

With that James started thrusting into Logan. The room was filled with moans of pleasure. Logan bit his lower lip as he moaned and whimpered. He had never felt so good. James groaned as he watched Logan.

''Faster Jamie harder!'' Logan moaned.

James moaned as he started thrusting harder and faster. Logan brought his legs up and wrapped them around James waist bringing him deeper inside him. James knew he had found Logan's prostate when Logan let out the biggest moan and started talking dirty.

''Fuck yes James give it to me! Oh god it's so good! Fuck me'' Logan moaned as he gently clawed James' back.

James was panting. ''Shit Logan you feel so fucking good!''

''Don't stop just like that!'' Logan responded. ''I'm gonna cum.''

James lowered himself and kissed Logan. The feeling of James' tongue in his mouth was enough to send Logan over the edge. He came all over his stomach and their chests. James wasn't far behind soon he painted Logan's insides white.

They kissed and laid their as they came down from their highs. James slowly pulled out of Logan and laid next to him. Logan scooted closer to James and cuddled next to him.

''That was incredible.'' Logan said.

''It was the best I've ever had.'' James said as he kissed Logan.

The next morning they woke up in each others arms happiest they could ever be. They showered and once James was done he walked out to the smell of bacon.

''Mmm what's cooking?'' James asked.

''Breakfast baby.'' Logan said as he held on to the handle of the pan with eggs and placed them on James plate which already had two pancakes and three strips of bacon.

James took a seat in front of the plate. ''Looks yummy.''

Logan sat and placed in front of him a plate for himself and they ate.

...

That same day at school Logan was as happiest as he could be but things weren't the same for his best friend Carlos who was still surprised what Dante did.

''So he just kissed you?'' Logan asked.

''Yes. I slapped him right after that.'' Carlos responded.

''Nice.'' Logan said.

''Hey guys.'' Dante said as he walked up to them.

''Hey'' they both said together.

''Listen Carlos I am really sorry about what happened between us. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanted to see if I can make it up to you and go and get a pizza or something. Just as friends.'' Dante said.

Carlos thought for a moment. ''I guess we can do that.''

Dante smiled. ''Great hows after school sound?''

''Alright.'' Carlos responded.

''Cool see ya guys.'' Dante said as he walked away. He found himself smiling and stopped. What did he just do? He turned around and watched Carlos and Logan walk away. He looked at the Latino and smiled as his heart skipped a beat. '_Fuck this is bad_'He thought.

After school came around and Carlos waited where Dante said he would meet Carlos in a text. Soon Dante turned the corner and walked up to Carlos.

''Ready?'' Dante asked.

''Yea.'' Carlos said as he smiled unsure.

''Cool my cars right there come on.'' Dante said as he pointed at the car. They walked over to it and Carlos waited for Dante to unlock it.

Kendall and James were walking over to James' car when the blonde noticed something that set him off. Carlos was getting in a car with another guy?!

''Dude is that Carlos?!'' The blonde asked James.

James spotted them. ''Yea who's that guy?''

''I don't fucking know!'' Kendall said.

The car drove off in the opposite direction and James and Kendall rushed to James' car to follow them. Once they were near them Kendall took his phone out and texted Carlos.

_'Hey what are you up too?' _Kendall clicked send.

''What are you doing?'' James asked. ''Dude don't get paranoid.'' If there was one thing James knew Kendall was. It was that the blonde was the jealous type.

The blondes phone rang with a text from Carlos. He opened it. _'Going to eat with a friend babe :)' _

They followed them to a pizza parlor near by and James and Kendall sat in the car watching them. James knew Kendall doesn't stalk people but he had to confirm Carlos wouldn't hurt his best friend.

Dante and Carlos sat in the pizza parlor enjoying their pizza.

''This is some good pizza. How have I never come here before?'' Carlos asked himself.

''You just have to know the right places.'' Dante said as he took a bite of the pizza.

They laughed as Kendall watched and his anger rose the blonde had a wrong interpretation of what was happening he thought Carlos had a thing with this guys when that wasn't true.

''Close your eyes and stick your hand out.'' Dante said.

''Why?'' Carlos asked.

''I have a gift for you.'' Dante said.

Carlos closed his eyes and did what he was asked to. Dante took Carlos' hand and placed a ring on one of his fingers. ''You can open them now'' Dante said.

Carlos looked at the wring. ''Thank you but why?''

''Just wanted to finish apologizing you know?'' Dante explained.

''Oh uh thanks.'' Carlos smiled.

Kendall watched with hurt eyes he couldn't believe Carlos would do this to him. ''Can we go before I fucken kill someone?'' Kendall asked angrily.

''Yea'' James responded as he pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :D**

**-BS123**


	9. Break up, Captured

**Chapter 9! :D Enjoy!**

Kendall sat on his couch. Hurt. Confused. How could Carlos do something like that? Just then a envelope was passed underneath the door. He rushed to the door and opened it hoping to see who left it but no one was in sight. He closed the door and bent over to pick up the envelope. He opened it and took out a paper**.**

It read: **Guess things don't always turn out the way we wanted to huh? Just for your information Carlos and Dante have been seeing each other way before Carlos met you. -Hawk.**

The blondes eyes watered. He crumbled the paper in his hands and threw it across the room with a grunt. He felt so angered. A long time ago he dated an older guy who he had been with for 2 years. The blonde was head over heals for him. But one day he caught them making out thinking the blonde wasn't going to find out. That was his first heartbreak. Luckily his best friend James was there for him and helped him through it. And he wasn't going to get hurt again. Never again.

He needed air and to relax. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. He had walked for a bit but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Carlos walking his way coming out of a building. Carlos turned and spotted Kendall and walked towards forgetting that that they couldn't be seen together.

''Kendall'' Carlos said happily but his smiled disappeared when Kendall backed away. ''You okay?'' The Latino asked.

''No I'm not okay'' Kendall said.

''What's wrong?'' Carlos asked.

''And you still have the fucken nerve to ask?! Your betrayal that's what's wrong with me!'' Kendall said.

''What are you talking about?'' Carlos asked.

''I know everything Carlos. You've been with 'Dante' far before we met.'' Kendall responded hurt.

''What?'' Carlos asked confused. ''I just met him like 3 days ago in class.''

''God Carlos stop with the fucken games already. This whole time you've been faking and lying to my fucken face. I saw you to laughing at the parlor. You were probably laughing at me huh?'' Kendall said.

Carlos nodded his head denying it all and started crying because Kendall had never talked to him like that. ''Kendall I don't even know what you're talking about I barely met Dante like a week ago and this was after the restaurant thing and the accident.'' Carlos cried.

''That's enough Carlos. Stop with the lies. I don't believe you I saw you and him being all lovey dovey while he gave you that fucken ring! And there's no more point to this conversation or to us.'' Kendall responded as Carlos sobbed.

''I never want to see you again.'' The blonde said.

''Kendall...'' Carlos sobbed as the blonde walked away. ''Kendall no come back.'' Carlos sobbed as he sat on the sidewalk and cried. He needed answers. The first thing that came to mind was to talk to Dante. The Latino got up and took out his cellphone and dialed.

''Hello?'' Dante answered.

''Hey we need to talk.'' Carlos said.

''Sure why don't you stop by ill give you the address.'' Dante said.

Once Carlos made it to Dante's house he knocked on the door and Dante let him in.

''Hold on i'll be right back let me get a T-Shirt and my shoes.'' Dante said as he made his way upstairs.

Carlos walked into the living room and sat on the white couch to wait for him when he heard a vibration. He turned his head and saw Dante's phone on the table in front of him. He had a text message from 'Hawk'. Carlos' thing wasn't to be nosy but he was curious so he read.

_'Pizza dates? Presents? A ring? Your job was just to break them up not fall for the kid! Why have you been ignoring my calls/texts? You've worked for me for a while now and you know I don't like fuck ups. I don't want you to end up with one of the enemies! But it worked because I sent Kendall a note and one of my men watched them break up today. Remember do as I say and loose those stupid feelings of yours.'_

Carlos was shocked. He remember Kendall telling him that '_Hawk_' was the name of their enemy's leader._ 'Dante works for Hawk?' _Carlos thought. Just then Dante came downstairs.

''So whats up?'' Dante asked.

Carlos looked at the taller male with hatred in his eyes as he got up from the couch and walked up to Dante. ''Can you explain what the fuck this is?'' The Latino asked as he held up the phone.

Dante didn't know where to start.

''Is it true that you've worked for Hawk for a while now?'' Carlos asked.

''Yes but it's not what you think.'' Dante said trying to save himself.

''Oh really? Then what is it?'' Carlos asked. ''It says in this text that you're working for him and the pizza dates and the ring is about me!''

''Look I barely met hawk a couple weeks ago and-'' Dante couldn't finish because Carlos slapped him across the face harshly.

''Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear more lies.'' Carlos said.

''Let me tell you the truth then. Yes I do work for Hawk. My job was to become your friend to break you and Kendall up.'' Dante confessed in all honesty hoping Carlos would forgive him.

''You son of a bitch. I hate you! You fucken disgust me!'' Carlos said as he pushed Dante. ''You back stabbed me. I trusted you!'' Carlos started crying because he was so upset and angry.

''At first I was doing it to complete my job but then I started feeling something for you. Something real. I fell in love you. Please believe me. I can make you very happy.'' Dante pleaded.

''You're fucken crazy. I will never love you.'' Carlos said as he dropped Dante's cellphone to the floor and started to head out the door.

Those words hurt Dante and he tried to convince Carlos his love was real so he grabbed his arm. ''Carlos listen.'' Dante said.

Carlos pulled his arm away. ''Let me go!'' He yelled as he left Dante's house and slamming the door. Dante cursed as he sat on the floor and slammed his fist onto the floor.

Carlos drove to Logan's house and poured his heart out. Logan comforted his best friend and tried to make him feel better. He had texted James to tell him that Carlos was broken down and everything was a lie. To tell Kendall that Dante works for Hawk and what his little job was.

James told Kendall the truth and Kendall couldn't believe it. ''So Dante's working for Hawk? Oh god I treated Carlos like crap. Fuck!''

The blonde needed to see Carlos and make it up to him. He called Carlos and apologized and told them to meet them at the pier for a date. It was the best way Kendall thought of apologizing to the Latino.

Carlos and Logan got into Carlos' car Logan driving and Carlos in the passengers seat. They backed up out of Logan's driveway and started making their way down the road.

''It's okay Carlitos.'' Logan said.

''I know I'm just glad things got cleared up and we're all back on good terms.'' Carlos responded.

They were driving down the road when two cars drove fast and stopped in front of the car blocking their way.

''What the fuck?'' Carlos asked.

Two men, both with guns in their hands, came out of one car and made their way to Carlos' vehicle. Each one took one side of the car and pointed the guns at each of the guys.

''Both of you get the fuck out of the car now!'' One man ordered.

**Cliffhanger! Muahahaha. I know Kendall should've listened to Carlos. But he was so hurt. So next chapter will the finale to this story. Yes i'm sad its over :(. That should be up soon but in the mean time review please! :D**

**-BS123**


	10. Rescue, Surprise Surprise

**Trouble final chapter! Enjoy :D**

''Both of you get the fuck out of the car now!'' One man ordered.

Carlos and Logan were too afraid to do anything. So the guys opened the doors and dragged them out by force.

''No please don't hurt us!'' Logan begged as he was dragged to the bad guys vehicle by his arm.

''Let us go!'' Carlos ordered as he too was dragged by the arm.

''Shut the fuck up or we'll shoot you both!'' One man responded.

Logan was pushed into the backseat of the car with one of the men next to him while Carlos was shoved into the passengers seat with the other guy sat in the drivers seat.

They drove off and Logan started panicking and started hitting the window and asking for help.

''Someone please help us!'' Logan cried but they man next to him ordered him to shut up and pointed the gun to his stomach.

''Please put the guns down. How much money do you want? That's what they want Logan relax.'' Carlos told Logan who was crying in the backseat.

''Where not interested in your money and if you two don't want a bullet through your skulls shut up!'' The man yelled in a sinister voice.

Logan tried to control himself and tried to stop sobbing but his fears got them best of him. Carlos knew he had to be the strong one for the both of them.

One of the guys pulled out duck tape and ropes and he tied each of their hands together. And taped their mouth to shut them up.

They drove down and unknown path until the arrived to and abandoned wear house in a dark alley way. Carlos and Logan were dragged out of the vehicle. Logan tried to free himself from the older mans grip but it was useless. Before entering the wear house the man yanked the duck tape off Logan's mouth hard. Logan cried out in pain.

''Scream all you want no one will hear you here.'' They guy holding Carlos said.

They were dragged into the wear house. Logan was the first to be brought inside and brought into a disgusting room with a dirty mattress and a table and two chairs on the corner. The man pushed Logan onto the mattress.

''No please!'' Logan pleaded.

''Hope you enjoy your stay.'' The man said laughing evil. The man grabbed Logan's face. ''If you're a good boy things will be fine!''

Carlos was brought in and tossed onto the mattress next to Logan. The man yanked the tape off Carlos mouth.

''Ow!'' Carlos complained.

''Watch them I'll be back.'' One of them said before exiting the room. Logan moved close to Carlos and they got close to each other. Logan noticed the man staring at him with a face of attraction.

''What are you looking at?'' Logan asked.

The man kneeled on the mattress. ''I like my guys young and tender like you baby.'' The man said as he licked his lips.

Logan gave him a face of disgust and looked away tears falling down his cheeks. The man got up and sat on one of the chairs with his gun in his hand.

''What did we get ourselves into Carlos.'' Logan said.

''Shh it's okay relax.'' Carlos tried to calm Logan.

...

The man who had walked out of the room and into the next room dialed on his phone and put it up to his ear.

''Boss we got them.'' He said.

''Good. Now do what I told you.'' Hawk said on the other line.

...

The man that was guarding the two guys came close to Logan again and started caressing his thigh. Logan begged for him to leave him alone. ''Don't touch me. Leave me alone.'' He said.

''Don't touch him!'' Carlos yelled at him.

''Shut up!'' The man ordered as he continued harassing Logan.

''Stop you fucking pig!'' Logan yelled. This only earned him a harsh slap across the face.

''Talk to me like that again and you won't live to tell the story.'' The man threatened.

Just then the other man walked in and the guy backed off a sobbing Logan. The man put a phone in Logan's face. ''You will say 'Carlos and I were captured by Hawk's men. You have to meet them at the place the have us at. They will send you the address be here by nine o' clock. Or never see us again.''

...

Kendall and James had been waiting on their dates for over and hour and a half.

''What do you think is taking them so long?'' Kendall asked.

''I don't know'' James responded as he took his ringing phone out. He put it up too his ear and his face turned to one of anger and worry.

''What happened?'' Kendall asked.

James brought the phone down when they hung up. ''Hawk kidnapped Logan and Carlos. We have to meet them at a wear house at nine or we'll never see them again.'' James told Kendall.

''Fuck! This is what we've been waiting for. Hawk made a big move. Now it's time to hit him with everything we've got.

They headed back to head quarters, told everyone the situation, gathered and planned to fully invade and attack Hawk's plan all on their own.

...

Hawk waited along with two of his men beside him. He had underestimated Kendall and James. They drove up and walked up to them.

''Well we're here.'' James said. ''Give us Logan and Carlos now!''

Hawk laughed. ''Not before I get what I want!''

''What do you want?'' Kendall asked.

''What I've always wanted for you to leave you and all your crew so I can own this town!'' Hawk responded.

Both James and Kendall chuckled as they pulled out their guns and shot the two men before they could even aim at James and Kendall. During that small altercation Hawk ran inside.

Kendall and James ran inside after him with their guns ready. They heard Carlos yelling for help. They made it to the room where he was with a rope next to him. Kendall rushed over to him.

''Baby are you ok? Are you hurt?'' The blonde asked as he untied Carlos' hands.

''I'm fine but Logan isn't Hawk came and took him.'' Carlos said in panic.

James ran into an open doorway with Kendall and Carlos behind him. They ended up the back of the building and they saw Hawk having Logan in a choke hold and walking backwards. Logan's face was full of fear as tears rolled down his cheeks.

''Hawk! Let him go!'' James ordered as he pointed at Hawk with his gun.

''Put the gun down or i'll blow his fucken brains out!'' Hawk yelled as he placed the gun to Logan's head. Logan gasped and cried.

James did as he was told to not put Logan in more danger. He set the gun down on the grass. Kendall still pointing his gun at Hawk spoke. ''You'll never win Hawk you worthless piece of shit let him go!''

Hawk in anger pointed the gun at Carlos who a bit far from Kendall. Just then Dante came out from the back entrance to the building and ran towards Carlos and jumped in front of him. The gun went off and Carlos closed his eyes hard but he didn't feel pain. He looked down and saw Dante had a pained expression and he was bleeding from his chest. Carlos knelt down in front of Dante.

''Dante!'' Carlos said in shock.

''I-I hope this is enough proof that I am sorry and that I truly do l-love you.'' Dante said barely being able to speak.

Carlos looked at him with sorry eyes as he started crying.

''Be h-happy with Kendall Carlos'' Dante said smiling before slowly lowering his head back and stopped moving completely and had a blank stare.

''No Dante please don't die.'' Carlos said but it was too late.

Logan used the distraction to try and get away from Hawk. He made a fist and punched Hawk in the balls. Hawk groaned in pain and let go of Logan who ran towards James arms. ''You son of a bitch!'' Hawk said as he pointed the gun to Logan and pulled the trigger.

Before Logan could reach James the gun went off and Logan winced in agonizing pain before quickly falling to the ground laying on his stomach.

''No! Logan!'' James screamed as he ran towards Logan and saw he was unconscious and bleeding from his shoulder.

Hawk shot at Kendall but due to his miscalculation the bullet only grazed his arm and didn't harm him much.

Both in deep anger James and Kendall pointed at Hawk and shot. James got the center of his forehead and Kendall shot him in the chest right where his heart is killing him instantly.

...

Logan unfortunately fell into a coma for two months now. But woke in the hospital confused. He opened his eyes slowly and saw James sitting on one of chairs in the room sleeping. Logan tried to sit up but cried out in pain waking James.

''Babe you're awake!'' James said happily as he walked towards Logan.

''My shoulder hurts so much.'' Logan said.

''I'm so sorry babe. But I am so glad you're awake. I was afraid I'd never talk to you again.'' James said.

The door opened and Carlos and Kendall walked in. Kendall had scar on his arm.

''Kendall what happened?'' Logan asked.

''That son of a bitch shot at me but it cured quick and he's gone now don't worry.'' Kendall said with a smile.

''So it's really over?'' Logan said.

''Yea Gustavo told us that once the word was out that Hawk had been killed that all his men left town.'' James said.

Logan sighed in relief.

Just then a nurse came in. ''Hello Mr. Mitchell it's so nice to see you have awakened.''

''Hello.'' Logan greeted her.

''So I know you're in alot of pain so I will leave these here. They will reduce the pain.'' She said as she placed a little cup with two pills in them and a cup of water next to that.

''Thank you.'' Logan said.

''Umm Mr. Mitchell I have to ask you a question it may be weird but I need you to be completely honest.'' She said.

''Okay'' Logan responded.

''Have you been sexually active over the last hmm month?'' She asked.

Logan blushed. ''Yes'' He said shyly holding onto James' hand. ''Why?'' Logan asked.

''Logan you are about two months pregnant!'' She said with a smile.

''What?'' Logan asked in amazement.

Carlos and Kendall looked shocked as hell.

''You're pregnant. It's a miracle that the baby survived what you went through but it did. We checked and the baby's gonna be a healthy one.'' She said.

Logan was overwhelmed and started crying of happiness. James was taken over with joy and he looked at Logan with tearful eyes as he kissed Logan.

''Congratulations you guys will be parents. I will leave you guys to take it all in. Excuse me.'' The nurse said as she made her way out.

James and Logan smiled at each other as James gently caressed Logan's stomach.

''I'm going to be and uncle.'' Carlos said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

''Yes you are buddy.'' Logan said.

''And so are you dude!'' James said happily facing Kendall who was smiling at them.

**EPILOGUE:**

It had been two years since then and the guys were in the middle of the birthday party of James' and Logan's baby boy: Toby Diamond.

Logan walked out of the house into the backyard were all the guests were having fun and talking.

''Ok guys gather around.'' James said as he placed a cake on the table.

Logan walked over with Toby in his arms and they all sung Happy Birthday to Toby. James handed everyone cake and made sure their guests were enjoying themselves.

Once the party was over Logan put Toby to bed and the four guys sat on the couch.

''This is crazy to know three years ago we didn't know each other and how much our lives have changed.'' James said.

''Yea well we have another surprise for you guys.'' Carlos said smiling.

''What?'' Logan asked.

''We're gonna be parents as well.'' Kendall said as he placed his hand on Carlos' tummy.

''Really?!'' James said excitedly.

''This is awesome!'' Logan said. they all huddled up and hugged each other.

**THE END!**

**This is the longest story I've ever written and now its come to and end. Hope you guys liked the ending. Would you guys believe me if I told you that I initially intended this story to go in a whole different direction? Tried my best to make it good though :D. The whole Logan being pregnant was a last minute thing I randomly thought of it and loved the idea. Did you? Review please ^_^**

**-BS123**


End file.
